


Untitled

by carolinecrane



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

There were no apologies. No _I'm sorry_ or _I didn't mean that stuff I said back at Zeke's place_. They didn't talk about it at all, because they both knew there was no point. Neither of them was sorry, because they meant what they said and they still meant it, mostly.

Delilah was still a stuck-up bitch and Stokely was still the Token Dyke, even after several very public make-out sessions with Stan. And she didn't even blame Delilah for laughing at her over the new clothes and the sad attempt to be something she wasn't, because she wanted to laugh herself. Wanted to laugh but didn't let herself, because she knew if she started she'd end up in tears. 

Besides, laughter was bad for her image.

And the weirdest part of all of it was that once the whole thing with Stan was over and she went back to the black eyeliner and the black clothes, Delilah was the only one who didn't seem all that surprised. She just smirked and tossed her long, long hair, perfectly manicured nails sliding through black silk just before she leaned in and whispered, "I don't know who you thought you were trying to fool."

The weird part wasn't that Delilah was being a bitch – that was pretty much expected – but the fact that she looked almost pleased. Like the world was off kilter not because an alien had invaded their school and taken over their bodies, but because Stokely was dressing like a cheerleader. Like Delilah couldn't sleep at night until Stokely went back to her normal self, and now that all was right with the world again she was happy.

She broke up with Casey the same day. It was messy and public and Stokely actually felt sorry for Casey, but she was back to brooding and unapproachable, so she didn't say anything. At least not in front of anyone, and by the time she saw Casey alone she _couldn't_ say anything, because it wasn't like she could look him in the face and say _I'm sorry your girlfriend dumped you so she could fuck me_.

The fact that Delilah wanted her didn't surprise her as much as it probably should have. She wasn't an idiot, and she'd seen enough movies to know that sometimes hate doesn't mean what it's supposed to. But the when surprised her, because she wasn't expecting Delilah to follow her into a deserted bathroom and push her up hard against the nearest sink. She wasn't expecting the dig of porcelain in her back or the fingernails sinking into her skin, wasn't expecting Delilah pressed up against her, thigh pushed between her legs and her lipstick smeared from kissing Stokely until she couldn't breathe.

"Four o'clock. My house," was all she said, smiling smugly like she knew Stokely couldn't resist. She paused long enough to reach up and fix her lipstick before she was gone, leaving Stokely with pain in her back and arms and the taste of blood in her mouth. And the worst part was that she knew she was just as predictable as Delilah expected her to be.


End file.
